Por un Angel
by alma-d-angel
Summary: Esta es un historia de Shaka x Ikki espero que les guste Nota: este contenido tiene yaoi y algo de violencia
1. Default Chapter

Todos los personages son propiedad de Kurumada,  
autor de Saint Seiya,   
todo lo escrito en este fanfic es solo invento  
de mi imaginacion nn!!!  
  
Yaoi Ikki X Shaka romance/misterio/limon   
  
Estaban los caballeros en una taberna reunidos los 12   
festejando el compromiso de Aldebaran con una aldeana  
del pueblo y para pasar un rato, la noche empezo a llegar  
y ya varios caballeros estaban pasados de copas el  
Caballero de Turo, siendo el primero en causar alboroto  
empezo a gritar su euforia,alegria y machismo ante los demas,  
que empezaron a ignorarlo cuando toco un tema muy delicado.  
Tauro yo soy el mas macho de todos los caballeros no como  
algunos que parecen florecitas jajajajajajajajaajajajajajja  
  
Algunos se quedaron mirado entre si.  
entonces Escorpion y Geminis sacaron a la luz  
un deseo que esperaban que los demas compartieran.  
Escorpion si ya se fijaron en el caballero de Virgo  
como cada dia se hace mas TENTADOR incluso  
mucho mas hermoso que una mujer, creo que daria   
mas placer que cualquiera de ellas.  
Geminis si ha llegado a un punto de ser tan deseable  
como una de ellas o mejor  
El caballero de Leo ya habia notado eso y afirmando  
con la cabeza se le queda viendo a Virgo el cual nota  
la pesada mirada de Leo, tambien Aries y Sagitario  
Acuario opino lo mismo pero Capricornio rompio la armonia  
cuando dijo y que me dicen de Shun el tambien cada vez  
es mas hermoso y deseable si no fuera por su hermano   
que todo el tiempo esta con el yo yo ya lo hubiera .  
En eso se acerca el caballero de Virgo  
poniendo a todos nerviosos   
Virgo: que pasa por que se asustan  
Leo: alcansaste a oir lo que dijo Capricornio.  
Virgo no por que ???  
Leo no por nada   
En eso Aries se levanta y le dice a Virgo que tiene que  
contarle algo pero antes de irse le guiñe un ojo a Leo  
Leo: si ya entendi  
Junto con los demas ya exitados por los pensamientos  
que tenian hacia Virgo empezaron a maquinar la forma  
de poseerlo entre todos se lo rifaron y algunos se juntaron  
para hacer de ese deseo algo mas exitante.  
Por lo pronto ya sabian que Aries haria su lucha esa noche.  
LLegando a las habitaciones del hotel a donde   
lo abia llevado el caballero de Aries a Virgo empezo  
a trtar de hablar para romper el hielo pero Shaka  
no sospechaba lo que vendra despues, cuando  
Aries lo tomo de los hombros y lo beso tan fuertemente  
que shaka salio lastimado de sus dientes .  
Shaka: Sabia que el Caballero de Aries  
estaba influenciado por el alcol trato de separarse  
de el pero su fuersa lo superaba por mucho,   
Mu le empezo a desvestir bruscamente Shaka  
no queria lastimar a su amigo pero tampoco  
permitiria haser exo sin embargo la pelea hiba mas  
a favor de Mu quien practicamnte ya lo tenia casi   
dominado, Shaka estaba asustado no podia permitir  
que Mu le arrebatara su virginidad eso era algo  
proibido le gritaba con desesperacion sin embargo  
Mu no le escuchaba y rasgando su ropa le  
desnudo Shaka trataba de huir pero no podia  
la ardiente lengua de mu ya recorria su cuerpo  
bajando a una zona muy intima de el Shaka  
le suplicaba que se detubiera las manos de  
MU ya tocaban su entrepierna.  
Shaka: NOOOO MU DETENTE NO LO HAGAS  
Mu: Lo siento Shaka pero ya hace tiempo  
que te deseo y no dejare que esta oprtunidad se me escape  
Shaka: NO MU NOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. Pesadillas

**Por un Angel**  
  
Hola muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron mi fanfic nn bueno empezamos con la segunda e improvisada parte y espero que les agrade ToT a y porfa si les gusta envienme sus criticas sean buenas o malas nn  
  
Una luz aparecio cegando a Shaka de repente un grito se escucha por las solitarias paredes de la casa de Virgo en eso un par de ojos se habren abruptamente ante el asombro de encontrarse en su propia cama su respiracion agitada le hace ver que todo fue una amarga pesadilla.   
Shaka : que ha pasado haaa suspirando todo ha sido un mal sueño pero por que me siento tan adolorido tan cansado  
Y mirandose al espejo que tenia frente a el se asusto al ver claramente las marcas en su cuerpo y se empezo a checar tanto sus brasos como su abdomen presentaban shupetones ante tal cosa le aterraba quitarse la sabana que lo cubria de la cintura para abajo el acostumbraba dormir vestido pero hera tanto el asonmbro de todo que no se percato que estaba desnudo las manos de Shaka empezaron a temblar suplicaba que no fuera cierto aquello en su mente habia algo que no comprendia si todo hera un sueño por que se veia tan real segun el recordaba todos habian cenado y se fueron a dormir como todos los dias pero que habia pasado en el interior de Shaka no podia haber aceptacion ante ese echo tan espantoso que paso una y otra vez se decia por que por que no dejaba de decir las manos de Shaka por fin despejaron la sabana dando al descubierto esa verdad tan cruel que hizo que al Santo dorado le rodaran dos grandes y cristalinas lagrimas  
Shaka: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO por que quien fue capas, y de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de tristeza y dolor lloraba sin cesar le habian robado su Virginidad se preguntaba quien fue capas de aquello el sabia que Aries no habia sido por que el hera no ES su Mejor amigo que hacer ante esta situacion tan indigna como pudo bajar la guardia, Shaka no sabia que hacer al momento delevantarse noto el rastro de sangre y semen un repentino y agudo dolor sentia en su abertura anal que dolor se preguntaba apenas si se pudo poner de pie.  
Shaka: quien seria ????? quien?????  
En eso aparece Mu quien nota que Shaka vuelve a la cama rapidamente al notar su precencia, Mu se acerca a la cama y lo mira estrañado y valla que si, pues el caballero de Virgo era el ser mas puntual nunca faltaba al desayono y eso le straño mucho al caballero de Aries.  
Mu: Shaka vine por que no bajaste y la verdad me preocupe te trage el desayuno  
Shaka: gracias Mu pero no tengo hambre  
Mu: acercandose a Shaka le toca la frente, no tienes fiebre por lo tanto no estas enfermo  
Shaka: quitando bruscamnte la mano de Mu, No Mu no estoy enfermo sera mejor que te vallas  
MU: observando que Shaka estaba semidesnudo solo tapado con la sabana empezo a sospechar, Que te pasa Shaka tu no eres asi dime que acaso no somos amigos.  
Shaka: cruzandose de brazo no Mu vete no me mires de esa forma  
Mu: que al principio no se habia dado cuenta de las marcas de Shaka observo aterrorizado su cuerpo y abrazandolo dice Shaka que te ha pasado quien fue capaz mi querido amigo  
Shaka: sin poder contenerse mas empezo nuevamente a llorar sus quejidos eran desgarradores para el corazon de Mu quien lo consideraba como a su mayor tesoro si hera cierto que Mu amaba a Shaka desde que lo miro por primera vez cuando miro esos tiernos ojitos azules como el cielo esa pequeña sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor antes de ser enviado a entrenar y cuando le volbio a ver hera totalmente diferente pero se conformaba con ser su amigo por eso es que le dolia tanto el verle totalmente destrozado quien habia sido capas de lastimarlo tanto pero lo que nunca se imagino habria de presentarse ante el como una amarga realidad.   
Mintras Mu consolaba a Shaka noto cuando se acerco a el que las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre y un liquido blancoso Mu se separa un poco de Shaka y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.  
Mu: Shaka que (con voz temblorosa) pero que te paso sus ojos buscaban la respuesta en los de Shaka pero este solo le miraba confuso un suspiro escapo de los labios de Shaka.  
Shaka: doy gracias que no fueras tu el que me ultrajo por que me doleria aun mas  
Mu: esto lo debemos comunicar con el patriarca (y tratandose de levantar fue detenido por las manos de Shaka)  
Shaka: no porfavor si lo comentas perdere todo derecho como caballero de Virgo y sere espulsado de las doce casas y no sabria que hacer he servido a atena desde que tenia cinco años si soy espulsado tendre que regresar a la India y creeme es el utimo lugar a donde quisiera regresar ya que hay mucho sufrimiento y dolor  
Mu: pero Shaka esto no se puede quedar asi tomandolo fuertemente de los hombros  
Shaka: Mu porfavor si lo haces el que va salir perdiendo soy yo por haberme dscuidado  
MU: esta bien no dire nada pero sera mejor que des un baño sabes Saori mando un mensage al patriarca y quiere que todos nos reunamos  
Shaka: esta bien yo boy pero (y tomandolo nuevamente de las manos) no me deges Mu me da algo de temor el estar solo  
Mu: Shaka no puedo creeme me quedaria pero tengo que hacer algo primero pero no te preocupes si algo te pasa solo hablame telepaticamente y me transportare a tu lado  
Shaka: esta bien  
Se va levantando apenas y tomando la sabana para que Mu no le viera desnudo se mete a darse una ducha, MU se retira del lugar pero sin dejarse de preocupar por Shaka.  
Shaka se limpiaba el semen que tenia cuando estaba a punto de terminar un par de manos le sostienen las muñecas fuertemente Shaka trata de ver a su agresor pero no puede algo le hacia imposible distinguir de quien se trataba el trataba de soltarse pero su falta de entrenamiento fisico (ya que el solo meditaba) lo hacia presa facil para el agresor.  
Agresor:Sabes podras haberte librado de mi ilucion pero tu ya eres mio por derecho y creeme no te dejare enpaz  
Shaka:quien eres muestrate cobarde por que me haces esto  
Agresor: soy alguien que hace tiempo te ama ardientemente pero se que eres un imposible y que nadie te puede tocar a si que yo me atrevi a haserlo y creeme lo seguire haciendo   
  
En eso Shaka se desmaya ante el poder del agresor y al despertar se encuentra que esta acostado y que a un lado de el se encuentra Ikki.  
Shaka: Ikki que haces aqui  
Ikki: te encontre tirado en el piso desnudo y sangrando te he curado y te acoste   
Shaka: pero tu me ayudaste viste a alguien adentro viste  
Ikki: no yo estaba con mi hermano Shun cuando te encontre pues el se dirigio a informarle al patriarca de lo que te habia pasado  
Shaka: Ikki que dices (estando mas que asustado)


	3. UNA LUZ

Un agradecimiento a todos los que han leido mi fanfic espero que les guste a otra cosa disculpen mi Horrografia nn"""   
  
Shaca asustado ante el terrible comentario de Ikki decidio levantarse pero estaba realmente exausto Ikki lo detuvo por la cintura  
Ikki: adonde cres que vas no ves el estado en que te encuentras  
Shaka: sueltame tengo que ir con el patriarca antes de que Shun le avise  
Ikki: ya ha de aver llegado hace media hora que se marcho  
De repente se escuchan pasos Shaka mira asustado era el Patriarca Shion  
Shion: que te paso Shaka vinimos lo mas pronto posible Shun me conto que te encontro con Ikki herido  
Shaka: el cual estaba mas asustado que nada no puso mucha atencion a las palabras del patriarca su unica preocupacion era dejar de ser caballero dorado  
Shaka: Patriarca ( inventando una escusa al saber que no estaba enterado) creo que me resbale eso fue y perdi el conocimiento  
Patriarca: Shaka nos pusiste a todos preocupados dejame revisarte para sanarte  
Shaka: alejandose de el No este no se preocupe no fue nada  
Ikki: pero Shaka  
Shaka: gracias Ikki pero no se preocupen estoy bien  
Shun: Shaka yo creia que estabas muerto cuando entre y te encontre con mi hermmmmm  
Ikki: tapandole la boca ssssshhh Shun susurrandole algo al oido  
Todos se les quedan viendo sobretodo el Patriarca pero decidio esperar sabia que tarde o temprano se sabria la verdad.  
Patriarca: Shaka seguro que estas bien  
Shaka: si no hay problema  
Patriarca: esta bien  
De repente aparece Mu y encontrando a todos en la casa de Shaka se acerca al patriarca y pregunta  
Mu: que paso por que estan todos aqui  
Aclarando los que llegaron fueron Shun,Milo,Camus y el Patriarca  
Shaka: no paso nada no te preocupes amigo  
Patriarca: bueno en vista de que Shaka no se encuentra bien de salud tendre que posponer el viage a japon  
Milo: que pero por que ToT??????   
Camusdandole un pequeño puntapie) Callate Milo no seas asi  
Shaka:cual viage o.o??  
Patriarca: bueno Saori nos invito a pasar un tiempo con ella.  
Shaka: por mi no se detengan estoy bien ññ   
Mu: mirando preocupado penso que seria lo mejor para el, por su parte pensaba investigar quien le habia echo daño pero sin que Shaka lo supiera de echo la razon por la que lo habia dejado fue para enviar una muestra del semen esncontrado a la fundacion de Saori para que le hisieran estudios claro que ya habia abisado a Saori y le pidio de favor que lo mantubiera en secreto ya que era un asunto sumamente delicado.  
Shaka: Mu que tanto piensas  
Mu: nada (mirandolo tiernamente)  
Patriarca: bueno todo arreglado saben Saori nos envio un ropa para cada quien ella quiere que por un rato nos divertamos yo estoy de acuerdo a si que a la anochecer nos reuniremos todos en la casa de Aries para bajar al aereopuerto no llegen tarde por que se quedan  
Todos: OK  
La mayoria se fue del lugar dejando a Shaka con Ikki ,Shun y Mu  
Ikki: estaras bien (poniendo la mano en una de las mejillas del santo)  
Para los que estaban se sorprendieron mucho al ver tal gesto de cariño hacia Shaka  
Shun: Nisan ya debemos irnos sera mejor que bajemos   
Mu: bueno yo tambien me retiro  
Shaka: Mu espera porfavor quiero hablar contigo  
En eso Mu siente una mirada agresiva y se da cuenta de que es Ikki sin embargo no le pone mucha importancia y se queda con Shaka mientras ven como Ikki y Shun se alejan.  
Mu. bueno dime que paso  
Shaka: sentandose en la cama observa a Mu con una esprecion de miedo y cogiendose de brazos empieza a contarle todo Mu se quedo frio ante las palabras de Shaka queria abrazarlo se acercaba para consolarle pero Shaka le rechazaba  
Mu: que pasa dejame estar contigo dejame ser parte de ti Shaka por favor solo quiero ayudarte  
Shaka: Mu (sin pronunciar palabra alguna se quedo biendo al que eria su amigo que acaso se le estaba declarano, que hacer se sentia demasiado temeroso ante los demas debia dar una imagen de supremasia solo con Mu era diferente solo con el se sentia seguro pero no podia aceptarlo por el temor de dañarlo era su mejor amigo era el unico los demas solo eran compañeros de batalla que hacer ante tal situacion si le negaba perderia su amistad pero si le aceptaba que pasaria el dia en que verdaderamente se enamorara de alguien lo lastimaria y lo perderia)  
Mu: Shaka (sin darse cuenta Mu le precionaba para que tomara una decision rapida, queria protegerlo, queria amarle, queria demostrarle todo lo que sentia por el) vamos Shaka tu ya sabes el sentimiento que tengo por ti ademas si estoy serca de ti te protegere  
Shaka: Mu tu eres mi mejor amigo pero..........  
En eso Mu coloca dos de sus dedos en los labios de Shaka callandolo suavemente se aproxima a el lentamente (Mu aprovechado de la situacion de Shaka nn) sus labios acarician suavemente los de Shaka el aliento de los dos se siente en cada uno, Shaka trata de separarse pero Mu reacciona y lo besa rapidamente los brazos de Aries toman a Shaka de la cintura, cuando termino ese tierno beso los dos se miraron a los ojos hubo un gran silencio fe cuando uno tomo la decision de hablar.  
Shaka: tu sabes cuanto te apresio pero dame tiempo aun no puedo asimilar lo que me paso dejame pensarlo aun no creo estar listo para esto.  
Mu: lo siento Shaka yo te esperare y sabre conquistar tu corazon  
Shaka: ( mirando tiernamente , pensaba pedirle a Mu que se quedara con el pero ante lo sucedido no se atrevio a decir nada )  
Shaka: MU ya estoy bien puedes ir a lo que estabas haciendo  
Mu: hara soy yo el que no quiere irse (se acerca otra vez a Shaka para Mu era algo irresistible el hermoso rubio y tomandolo de los hombros le iba a dar otro beso pero vio los asustados ojos de Shaka y solo le abrazo) no te preocupes corazon yo sabre curar tus heridas por que mas que amigo heres mi razon de ser.  
Shaka: (ante tales declaraciones no podia mas que aceptar el cariño de Mu el sabia que no le dañaria mas una pequeña duda se apropiaba de el) Mu gracias por todo pero dame tiempo  
Mu: si pero no mucho, sabes he pensado pasar por ti para el viage  
Shaka: esta bien como quieras  
Mu: buen estamos de acuerdo a y esta es la ropa qe te dejo Ikki por parte de Saori pontela ya que ella la eligio para cada uno  
Shaka: esta bien me la pondre  
Entonces mu se aproxima otravez (ya saben que mi angelito es irresistible nn) y le roba un beso y luego se despide.


	4. Disputas

**Por un Angel**  
  
Cuando todos se retiraron Shaka se quedo y teniendo miedo sale de su casa no quería estar solo es cuando decide ir a comer ya eran como las cuatro apenas tenia tiempo para bajar y vestirse, en el camino se encuentra a Afrodita de Picis.   
Shaka: (aliviado de encontrarse con alguien conocido) hola  
Afro: Hola Shaka  
Shaka: que haces  
Afro: (sonrojándose un poco) Bueno este voy a comer  
Shaka: Pero como si ya es muy tarde   
Afro: ha es que (y poniéndose totalmente colorado) es que después del desayuno como Shion nos dio las buenas noticias del viaje pues nos retiramos a empacar entonces Mascara se ofreció a ayudarme y nos entretuvimos mucho y se me olvido comer.  
Shaka: O.O??? Pero que estaban haciendo, según sé tú era uno de los que no se pierde de la comida.   
Afro: (sin inhibiciones decide contarle al santo de Virgo para presumirle) Bueno pues que crees que estábamos haciendo (que vanidoso nos salió el Afro nn)  
Shaka: No lo sé por eso te pregunto  
Afro: (mirándolo con cierta malicia) bueno te diría, pero luego te daría envidia (y con cierto cinismo) ha se me olvidaba que estaba hablando con el santo de la virgen la verdad no quiero pervertirte (riendo)  
Shaka tratando de calmarse no hace caso de las indirectas de Afro) por que de todos los caballeros me tenia que encontrar con este (pensando para sí mismo)  
Afro: Dime Shaka es verdad que nadie puede enamorarse de ti por que eres algo como diré santo demasiado puro si que tienes que permanecer virgen  
Las palabras de Afrodita resonaron en el corazón de Virgo deteniendo su paso una horrible imagen se le venia recordándole aquello que hacia poco le había ocurrido las palabreas se repetían en su memoria esas crueles palabras ""yo se que eres un imposible a si que me atreví a tomarte"" tu eres mío"" con que derecho se decía Shaka en eso Afrodita lo saca de sus pensamientos.  
Afro: Shaka que té pasa té vez más pálido que de costumbre  
Shaka sin querer empezó a temblar su reacción era muy normal para alguien a quien se le había violado pero no se podía permitir ese tipo de sentimientos no delante de los demás si no se darían cuenta tenían que ser fuerte si Afrodita se daba cuenta sabia bien que todos se enterarías y mas Shion  
Shaka: Nada no pasa nada  
Afro: será el hambre ven vamos a comer  
Los dos se dirigieron a donde estaba el comedor y se sirvieron todo el rato que estuvieron los dos no se hablaron cuando terminaron Afrodita decidió recoger las vasijas cuando paso por donde estaba Shaka una parte de la túnica que llevaba se enredo en el pie de Afrodita haciéndole tropezar y tirando todo sobre Shaka manchándole por completo  
Shaka: Afrodita  
Afro: Lo siento mucho Shaka no fue mi intencion ahora tendras que asearte deberas lo siento mucho  
Shaka: esta bien afrodita no te preocupes yo se que fue un accidente  
Afro: Que pena  
Después del mal rato que paso Shaka decidió retirarse a su casa el no quería llegar otra vez pero tenia que darse el valor suficiente sabia que tenia que bañarse y desnudándose entro a la ducha después de un rato se calmo se empezó a lavar su hermosa cabellera y luego para poder tallar su cuerpo se hacia a un lado el cabello dejando tallar sus brazos y piernas siguiendo por ultimo sus partes intimas Shaka había disfrutado del baño se enjuago y tomo la toalla secándose primero el rostro al abrir los ojos se encuentra que no esta solo en la bañera observando los ojos azul oscuro se empieza a enojar   
Shaka: que haces aqui Ikki  
Ikki: bueno me preocupe por ti y decidi venir para acompañarte y encaminarte a donde se reunieron todos.  
Shaka: pero no tenias por que entrar y deja de verme  
Ikki: (sonriendo picaramente le encantava ver a mi angelito desnudo y sonrojado) Shaka es que cuando té encontre estabas adentro de la regadera desmayado y pense en cuidarte (que buena excusa nn de Ikki)  
Shaka: Bueno ya vez que estoy bien ya puedes salir (todo sonrojado)  
Ikki: no seas quisqilloso Shaka si no es nada del otro mundo tú y yo tenemos lo mismo  
Shaka: porfavor solo sal de aqui  
Escuchando las suplicas de Shaka sale esperandolo afuera despues de un rato Shaka sale con una tualla en la cintura siente la mirada penetrante de Ikki, Shaka toma su ropa y se dispone a vestirse Ikki mira como este se va poniendo todo como celoso de la tela que cubria la blanca piel de aquel que le estaba robando el corazon, Ikki siendo un solitario de caracter fuerte pero muy capas de obtener lo que quiere sin importarle las consecuencias se sorprendia a si mismo no sabia como pero tenia que conseguir el amor de Shaka tubiera que haser hasta lo imposible.  
Ikki: (murmurando) sabes Shaka no había notado lo hermoso que eras   
Shaka: Ikki que dices  
Ikki: Nada... mira te traje este listón para que haga juego con lo que llevas  
Shaka: Un listón o.o??? Para que quiero uno  
Ikki: bueno es para que te recojas el cabello  
Y acercándose a el se pone atrás de Shaka y empieza a hacerle una semitrenza, Shaka se sorprende de que Ikki le haga eso sus manos tomaban suavemente su cabello era como una suave caricia sin querer empezó a disfrutar de eso se sentía tan bien de repente estando perdido ante esa sensación sintió que los brazos de Ikki le rodeaban al principio no hizo nada pues sentía un calor confortable una protección que tanto necesitaba era todo tan hermoso Ikki recargo su cabeza en la espalda de Shaka, habían pasado minutos sin que nadie se moviera es cuando Shaka reacciona de repente se separa del abrazo de Ikki.   
Shaka: ( con una cara seria ) Mas respeto niño  
Ikki: (Sonriéndole tiernamente sabia que a Shaka le había gustado pero no quiso llevarle la contra) Bien que tal si vamos abajo con los demás  
En eso aparece Mu y nuevamente siente esa mirada agresiva hacia el observando que viene de Ikki se acerca a Shaka y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla Ikki se enfurece y toma a Shaka del brazo.  
Ikki: será mejor que bajemos Shaka  
Mu: ( riendo en el interior por el comportamiento tan infantil de Ikki, pero no iba a dejar que la competencia le arrebatara a Shaka) Ikki no te preocupes yo voy a acompañar a Shaka creo que tu hermano te buscaba.  
Ikki: el sabe donde estoy además no tenias cosas que hacer  
Shaka quien solo miraba opto por irse solo dejándolos a los dos discutir la verdad no quería saber nada de amor no en esos momentos se sentía muy mal y ellos dos discutiendo por el, nadie sabia del dolor que le oprimía su corazón.   
Los dos se dieron cuenta de que Shaka se había ido y le siguieron claro que Mu fue más astuto ya que uso la tele transportación lo cual asusta terriblemente a Shaka formando en su mente mas dudas y sospechas con respecto a Mu pero la sabia en su interior que Mu no le lastimaría pero el temor le hacia dudar  
Todos estaban reunidos listos para irse mientras llegaban los Caballeros observaron a Shaka se veía muy bien llevaba puesto un chalequito negro "sin camisa" este estaba adornado con un bordado dorado del signo de Virgo junto con la constelación esta terminaba en W(el chalequito) al parecer le quedaba algo corta casi nada también usaba unos pantalones negros de pinzas la pretina del pantalón estaba un poco floja por lo que caía al cuerpo dejando ver el sexy ombliguito de mi Adorado angelito nn ups creo que me emocione bueno sigamos al llegar todos le observaban era una hermosa y sexy visión.  
Shaka sintió la mirada y recordó esa terrible pesadilla haciéndolo retroceder Mu miro que Shaka estaba asustado.  
Mu: que pasa Shaka  
Shaka: sabes mejor no voy  
Mu: pero por que   
Shaka: ya no quiero ir  
tratando de safarse de Mu quien lo sostenia de los brazos choca con Ikki quien estaba detras de ellos.   
Ikki: vamos Shaka todos nos esperan  
Shaka: Ikki yo no voy   
Ikki: que no vas por que  
Shaka tratandose de recuperar de su estado otravez no podia permitirse ver debil ante los demas voltio y bajo con los demas todos le saludaron serios pues vieron la reaccion de Shaka pero el patriarca telepáticamente les callo el sabia que algo muy malo le habia pasado por el comportamiento de el pero sabia que solo era cuestion de tiempo.  
Todos fueron al aeropuerto y subieron al avión Shaka trataba de encontrar un buen lugar Ikki lo ve y lo lleva junto a la ventana y el se sienta a un lado de el luego su hermano Shun Shaka estaba muy cansado y durante el vuelo se quedo totalmente dormido su cabeza fue a dar en el hombro de Ikki


	5. El viage

Shaka se había quedado completamente dormido en el hombro de Ikki

Milo: Ikki si te sientes incomodo para mi seria un verdadero placer cambiar de lugar contigo  
En eso siente un pellizco en el brazo

Milo: Camus que tienes

Camus: (Algo celoso) Sabes Milo deberías dejar de comportarte como un niño

Milo: (Sobandose el brazo) mira quien habla

Ikki: No te preocupes Milo para mi no hay problema alguno ( Pensando para sí mismo) el es mío solo mío

Mu: Shaka uu

Shion: (quien sé habia entado con Mu) dime querido alumno por que tanto interes en Shaka

Mu: (Todo sonrojado) Ha bueno es que es mi mejor amigo y....

Shion: Te entiendo créemelo pero deberías ser mas considerado con el no crees si no lo vas a perder

Mu: a que se refiere ????

Shion: (hablando telepáticamente para que nadie se enterara) yo sé por lo que esta pasando

Shaka pero créemelo la fuerza que lo ataco no lo pude detectar ni yo, no sé de quien se trata uso una especie de pode que lo protege y lo oculta

Mu: Entonces desde cuando sabia

Shion: creo que desde la primera vez

Mu: y por que no-hiso nada por detenerlo

Shion: no pude Mu por que no lo habia detectado hasta despues del ataque, fue cuando el dolor de Shaka llega a mi

Mu: entonces él dejara de ser caballero

Shion: no sé de donde saco eso Shaka

Mu: talvez por el miedo creado por las enseñanzas de su antiguo maestro

Shion: si me acuerdo del era una persona muy estricta y Shaka tenia que ser muy puro para poseer la armadura y para cumplir su destino pero ya todo paso sé cumplio y ahora en esta segunda oportunidad él puede ser feliz asi que su armadura no la perdera lo que sí es que tiene que entrenar al que sera el futuro maestro del que sera maestro del que poseera la armadura dorada tu sabes que cada 100 años aparece otravez el mal y Atenea y a pesar de que algunos logramos vivir por mucho tiempo no somos eternos

Mu: entiendo

Shion: si amas tanto a Shaka trata de comprender su dolor primero antes que tus propios deseos

Mu: pero si lo pierdo en ese tiempo no podria soportarlo lo amo lo DESEO

Shion: yo lo sé Mu desde que heran pequeños yo te observaba como le veias como tratabas de asustarlo solo para poder abrazarlo, como siempre le buscabas tan temprano para desayunar los dos juntos crees que no vi tus lagrimas rodar por ese pequeño rostro de angel cuando el se fue a la India y yo queria consolarte pero tambien era tu destino el separarte de mi para entrenar y hacerte fuerte

Mu: Maestro o.o??

Shion: créeme Mu tú eres una persona tan especial para mí como lo es Shaka para ti por que en ti vi un valor y una determinación a la vida y un gran amor a los demás que me conmovieron pero tu corazón debe ser paciente y saber Esperar si ese gran amor que esperas es para ti lo será pero si no ese amor que tienes lo tienes que hacer mas fuerte por que el verdadero amor no es aquel que toma si no el que da la libertad de que aquel que amas escoja su camino y desearle su felicidad

Ante estas palabras Mu quedo completamente conmovido, por eso era el patriarca se decia, que gran sabiduria reflejaba, el tenia razón había sido muy egoísta con respecto a Shaka si quería obtener su corazón primero debería comprenderlo

Mientras tanto Shaka Sufría una horrible pesadilla en ella se encontraban los 12 caballeros ya que el gemelo de saga había vuelto con su hermano, Shaka se encontraba completamente desnudo su abdomen estaba hinchado de repente entra el patriarca y da una orden todos tomen a Shaka y no dejen que Se mueva él bebe va a nacer Shaka asustado que pasa cual bebe

Shion: tu fuiste violado Shaka y quedaste en cinta a sí que él bebe tiene a fuerza que demostrar quien fue el que te ultrajo

Shaka: como

Shion: ya lo veras

Él bebe nace y Shion toma al niño en sus manos y ordena a Shura que le corte la cabeza Shaka pide piedad para el recien nacido pero no es escuchado Shura corta el cuello del infante el cual cae al suelo unas vestias salen de la nada y deboran el pequeño cadaver

Shion: el padre de este niño morira igual

Todos voltean y Shaka ve a Mu que no-se movia una voz a lo lejos sé oia gritar era Shun que decia Shaka Mu es inosente pero una mano lo volvia a las sombras Shaka volvio a mirar a Mu su cabellera habia caido al suelo y un hilillo de sangre aparecio alrededor del cuello y en eso la cabeza de Mu cae al suelo rodando hasta donde el estaba Shaka grito tan fuerte su dolor era tan grande que sin querer se desperto gritando un desgarrante NNOOOOOOOOOO, su repiracion era ajitada y seca, y todos voltean a ver a Shaka, Mu al oir el grito de se levanta rapidamente a donde se encontraba pero Shaka al verlo oculta su rostro en el hombro de Ikki quien por su parte hase una seña a Mu para Que se detenga dando a entender que Shaka se había quedado dormido otra vez entonces Ikki lo acomoda pasando su brazo alrededor del Ángel y lo abraza Mu se retira viendo como Ikki lo cuidaba.

Mu: no me rendiré Ikki yo sabré conquistar el corazón de mi Ángel goza este momento por que no te durara


	6. capitulo 6

**Por un Angel**  
  
hola a todos y espero que les siga gustando HA Y SIGAN PERDONANDO MI HHOORROOGGRRAAAFFIIAA nn  
  
Cuando el avion empezo a aterrizar Ikki le ponia el cinturon a Shaka ya que ahun estaba dormido una maliciosa idea se le vino a la mente  
Ikki: como quisiera tomar esas estrechas caderas y hacerlo mio una y otra vez  
Su mano empezo a acariciar la entrepierna de Shaka el cual desperto al sentir eso  
Shaka: Ikki que haces  
Ikki: bueno te coloco el cinturon de seguridad ya mero llegamos  
Shakamirandolo con desconfianza no quiso discutir y solo desvio la mirada ) Ikki gracias pero prefiero que me despiertes para la proxima Niño   
Ikki tomaba esa palabra como un tierno reproche de Shaka sabia que pronto seria suyo su unico obstaculo era Mu  
Ikki: dime huerito tu y Mu son pareja  
Shaka: (sin saber que decir solo se limito a contestar groseramente) a ti que te importa quien sea mi pareja a demas como te atrevez a decir eso no vez que soy hombre   
Ikki: no solo decia por que el se preocupa mucho por ti y yo creia que te gustaban los chicos  
Shaka: creo que ya llegamos sera mejor que empecemos a bajar  
Ikki: (diciendo para si) creo que la regue no importa tu seras completamente mio mi angel  
Todos empezaron a bajar Shaka estaba algo distanciado de Ikki el habia sentido la caricia que le habia dado y eso no le gusto para nada mientras Mu aprovechaba que Shaka estaba lejos de Ikki.  
Mu: hola como te fue en el viage  
Shaka: pues dormi todo el camino a si que pienso que estubo bien  
Mu: te sientes bien Shaka  
Shaka: por que  
Mu: es que te vi muy agotado cuando veniamos  
Shaka: si lo estaba pero el descanso me hiso bien  
En eso dos niños juguetones corren alrededor de Shaka separandolo de Mu el corazon del Angel rebosa de alegria al ver a tan alegres niños jugar   
Shaka: mira Mu los niños  
No habia comparacion en estos niños con los de la India tanta gente en el lugar Shaka estaba imprecionado de ver a tal cantidad de personas corriendo de un lugar a otro, parejas besandose, mujeres esperando una nueva vida, ancianos cuidando a sus nietos, familiares reuniendose era tanta la gente que Shaka se sintio mareado y ya mero cae pero Ikki estaba detras de el para detener su caida  
Ikki: te sientes bien  
Shaka: si no esperaba ver tanta gente tan llena de vida con tanta alegria  
Ikki: sera mejor que no te aleges de mi por que te podrias perder  
Shaka: no  
Entonces Ikki aprovecha el estado emocional de Shaka para estar con el mientras observa que Mu le mira celoso y dirigiendole una maliciosa sonrisa habraza a Shaka pero el tiro le salio por la culata por que Shaka se suelta rapidamente de el para dirigirse a un aparador donde habia dulces y pastelillos  
Shaka: estas cosas jamas se ven en la India  
En eso se volvia acercar Ikki y una vez mas Shaka se le escapa de las manos  
Shaka: la musica es tan distinta tan alegre  
La mayoria de los caballeros reia al ver los intentos fallidos de alcanzar a Shaka quien se movia para todos lados observando y viendo con curiosidad como si aquel niño que habia sido reprimido en su interior surgiera de nuevo todos se alegraban por Shaka pues sabian la vida tan dura que habia pasado a diferencia de ellos que si habian gozado de los lujos de la vida a Shaka se le negaba todo, el mas feliz de entre todos era el mismo patriarca por fin Shaka estaba disfrutando de la vida  
Patriarca: le bendra muy bien este viaje a Shaka espero que sea feliz todo el tiempo que estemos aqui  
Mu: patriarca ya viste a Shaka   
Patriarca: si no se ve realmente hermoso, dime Mu que esperas tu eres el unico que le puede seguir el paso no cres (guiñandole un ojo)  
Mu: gracias  
En eso se transporta al lugar donde estaba su amado y le habraza por la espalda impidiendole el seguir   
Shaka: Mu ya viste todo lo que hay has visto como los niños juegan  
Mu: si Shaka he visto todo  
Y tomandolo del brazo lo besa tiernamente en la mejilla recordando las palabras de su maestro de comprenderlo y no de precionarlo nn Shaka se ruborisa, todos llegan a la mansion y cada uno se les asigna una habitacion Mu pidio estar con Shaka en una sola no queria dejarlo solo  
Mu: Saori disculpa las molestias pero me gustaria estar en la misma habitacion que Shaka  
Saori: no hay preoblema solo que tendrian que compartir la cama  
Shaka: este Mu ven quiero hablar contigo  
Mu: si   
Shaka: yo no puedo dormir contigo  
Mu: no te preocupes es que no quiero que estes solo por que que tal si tu atacante nos siguio es mejor si te acompaño Shaka confia en mi (que pillin el MU nn)   
Shaka: esta bien confio en ti  
La noche era hermosa muy estrellada, la mayoria de los caballeros ya habia terminado de cenar todos se encontraban platicando incluso Mu se descuido un poco de Shaka el cual se habia dirigido al balcon a contemplar las estrellas   
Shaka: que noche tan hermosa  
En eso una figura aparece detras de el  
Patriarca: dime Shaka por que no estas con los demas   
Shaka: Patriarca no me siento muy comodo rodeado de tanta gente   
Patriarca: pero Shaka ellos son tus compañeros de batalla deberias convivir mas con ellos  
Shaka: no se es que uu   
Patriarca: bamos Shaka dime mas que tu lider soy tambien tu amigo   
Shaka: es que bueno me siento muy presionado por  
Patriarca: si ya se es por Mu verdad  
Shaka: (mirandolo con sorpresa) si es que por el momento no quisiera nada con el por que es mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderlo pero tampoco quiero engañarlo lo que deseo es hacerlo feliz  
Patriarca: ya veo pero Shaka hasta que punto serias capas de hacerlo feliz  
Shaka: yo le daria todo de mi TODO pero no se si eso bastara  
El patriarca se hacerca a el y pone su mano en la frente de Shaka y la otra mano en su corazon despues de un corto tiempo logra visualizar la razon por la cual Shaka no podia corresponder al amor de su mejor alumno  
Patriarca: entiendo Shaka solo te puedo aconsejar que sigas a tu corazon yo se que harias todo por Mu pero no desvies tus sentimientos por la persona que esta destinada para ti  
Shaka afirmando con la cabeza le sonrio mientras tanto Ikki se acercaba a donde ellos dos se encontraban  
Ikki: buenas noches patriarca  
Patriaca: buenas noches Ikki (y acercandose a el le dice en el oido claro que se tubo que agachar ya que el esta muy altote nn) Ikki cuida del amor que esta detinado para ti por que si no lo haces yo mismo te matare  
Ikki mirandolo a los ojos comprendio todo el sabia a lo que se referia ya que lo decia por su alumno numero uno entendia que Shaka no estaba destinado para Mu pero tambien sabia que protegia a sus caballeros dorados y muy en especial a Shaka si alguien lo dañaba emocionalmente serian cruelmente castigado  
Ikki: Shaka como has estado  
Shaka: no me vez  
Ikki: si te veo y creo que estas muy bien  
Shaka: (voltea a ver a Ikki ) otra vez esos ojos lo envolvian  
Ikki: (acercandose lentamente le acaricia el cabello) Shaka, el liston te lo voy a quitar para que te puedas bañar y dormir comodamente  
Shaka: Ikki  
Entonces Ikki le empieza a soltar su cabello y nuevamente Shaka vuelbe a sentir esa sensacion que tanto le habia agradado Ikki lo termina de quitar y se voltea para estar frente a frente de Shaka se hacerca mas y mas Shaka empeso a retroceder que estaba pasando se preguntaba por que siento esto por Ikki, lo detiene sabia bien que si no actuaba Mu interrumpiria como la primera vez tomo a Shaka para besarlo pero este se resistio escapando de Ikki  
Shaka: falto poco que me esta pasando con el por que me siento tan bien cuando esta a mi lado  
Cuando todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones habia una pareja que entraba en una sola Ikki celoso solo pudo ver como entraban haciendo mas grande su corage y rabia, ya en la habitacion Shaka se quito la ropa y con solo ropa interior se fue a dormir, Mu por su parte no podia dejar de ver ese hermoso cuerpo su calor corporal empezo a subir cuando entro a la cama con Shaka, se imaginaba lo maravilloso que seria amanecer todos los dias con el su mano travieza empeso a acariciar la espalda de Shaka bajando lentamente hasta donde termina, que tentacion mas grande el meter la mano bajo esa fragil trusa Shaka sintio como la mano de Mu bajaba y su piel se eriso en eso se volteo boca arriba haciendose el dormido para que Mu parara y asi fue por poco se decia Shaka en eso siente que Mu se sube arriba de el Shaka habre los ojos.   
Shaka: Mu por favor no espera aun no creo poder amarte asi detente porfavor (dos lagrimas salieron de el)  
Mu: (reaccionando) perdon Shaka ( se bajo y se fue del cuarto)  
A la mañana siguiente todos habian subido para desayunar , claro que Mu y Ikki seguirian tras su presa pero esta vez Mu trataria de ser paciente, tosos se sentaron y Shaka observaba como los dos le hablaban pero Shaka hiso caso omiso y decidio sentarse al lado de Milo (gran herror Shakita nn) Milo por su parte emosionado por que Shaka estaba sentado a un lado de el pero no contaba con que Camus no le permitiera hacer nada (Ji ji ji nn) cuando termino el desayuno todos decidieron salir a conocer Japon Ikki inmediatamente se acerco a Shaka y Mu se le pego por detras Shaka viendo que habria una pelea el cual no deseaba pues los dos empezaron a discutir se retiro diciendo.   
Shaka: ya callense los dos (gritando fuertemente) no ven que yo no vine a eso solo quiero pasar un buen rato es mucho pedir sera mejor que se vallan yo ya no pienso ir con ninguno de ustedes (y se va corriendo a su habitacion)  
Patriarca: (mirando a Mu triistemente) saben Shaka a sufrido mucho deberian tenerle mas consideracion yo se que todos pasamos por pruebas muy crueles pero a nadie se le ha quitado el deseo de sentir como a el sera mejor que yo los organise y de ahora en adelante si se ve otro tipo de discucion por parte de alguno de ustedes se quedara en la mancion sin poder salir me entendieron ha y no se hagan muchas iluciones ustedes dos por que Shaka no se quedara con ustedes hasta que recapaciten y le pidan una disculpa  
El patriarca separo a Ikki


End file.
